The What If machine
by The Lone Sunflower
Summary: Based off Futurama, Professor Sumdac has invented a "What if Machine" and decideds to share it with Autobots. T just incase one of the Autobots think of something along those terms. *discontinued*


**So, I'm a big Futurama fan. I've seen almost all the episodes. During Dinner, I was thinking 'What if Professor Sumdac invented the "What IF? Machine, and what would the Autobots ask. **

**** You know the drill; I do not own any characters.**

**This is at a random point of time where Sari had her upgrade, yet Prowl lives and has his upgrades. **

Chapter 1: Introduction

Today was a very slow day for Professor Sumdac. He needed something to do, or at least fix. But today all the Patrol bots are functioning, Professor couldn't do anything with Sari because she was off with the Autobots doing something. Sigh. This was torture.

Professor finally decided to sketch an invention, just to pass time. He drew a line, then another. Soon he was drawing and calculating left and right. In two hours, he was welding and doing some more maths. This was exciting! _With this invention, we could know and learn about any type situation in the universe! I've out done my self! _He thought.

Four hours had past since Professor Sumdac started working on this 'Miracle Machine' and it was almost finished. He just needs to do a few more twicks calculations and it shall be complete. Plus a power source. Some thing powerful yet is accessible, even eco friendly!

"_What dad? I'm the middle of something important."_ Sari answered her phone.

"Yes, Yes, I made this cool machine that can answer any type of question, but I have a problem." He started

. _"What the Frag Bumblebee? I'm on the phone!"_ He heard his daughter friend, yelling.

"Hm? Do I need to come over and take of him?" Professor Sumdac grew defensive.

"_Dad! We're playing a video game! Now what do you want?" _She wined.

"Yes, Yes, I was wonder you ask the Autobots if I could 'barrow' an allspark fragment, for this great invention."

"_Are you officially insane? You know they won't especially when you help build Megatron and a space bridge for him!" _Sari scolded him.

" I know, I know. But can you at least ask?" he begs. He heard a sigh and within minutes his techno-organic daughter came back.

"_Ok. But only under two conditions; one, don't sell this to the Decepticons. And two, you have to show us this machine."_

"Deal!" Professor Sumdac exclaim! "They can be the first to try it out! Send one of the Autobots over and I will gather my things and we will test the machine!" Professor Sumdac squealed liked a teenage girl and hung the phone up.

He gathers his things that he might need. In case it doesn't work or what not. Within minutes. His daughter knocked.

"Hello? Dad?" she called.

"Come in!" he chimed.

Sari came in. Her eyes (or Optics since she's part Cybertronian?) grew wide. Her dad has officially crazy. Officially crazier than that Three-faced Decepicon freak, Blitzwing.

"So….dad…. what does this do exactly… Or should I say, what is it suppose to do?"

"All in do time, dear, now, help me carry this down. Who came?" Sumdac asked.

"Bumblebee."

"He'll do, as long as he is careful."

Saris helped her dad carry down the machine and put in the machine. The drive there was actually kind of awkward for Sari, Bumblebee and Professor Sumdac, because BB and Sari couldn't talk about what they usually talk about in fear that the professor would give them a life lesson. They arrived and the Sumdacs brought out the machine…

"What is this?" Optimus Prime looked confused at the contraption.

"Looks like a piece of junk to me." Ratchet grumbled.

"Hm…" Prowl just studies it.

Sari handed her father an allspark fragment, who put it in the machine.

The machine powered up!

"O goodie! It works! Now, I can tell you what it is." Sumdac cheered. "This, I call it the 'What If Machine' and by my calculations, it can answer any 'what if' question that you have. Now who wants to go first?"

**That's it peeps! **

**I want to give you a cliffhanger! :D**

**I am very open to suggestions on who should go first and what they would ask. **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
